


Sorrow and Joy

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the warmth of Rose Tyler's hand, the Doctor felt cold in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: echoes.

The Doctor’s fingers were firmly entwined with Rose Tyler’s as they walked away from the beach. Despite the warmth of her hand, he felt cold in every way. His counterpart’s anguish and Donna’s terror echoed through his mind. While he kept his face neutral, he couldn’t help but suck in a breath. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The TARDIS. It’s departing this universe.” It wasn’t a lie, and he _would_ tell her the rest, just not right now.

“I’m sorry.” Sorrow, for _him_ , filled her eyes. 

“I’ve got you.” He squeezed her hand, comforted by her presence. 

He’d make their sacrifices worth it.


End file.
